


The Beginning（16）

by kuwamikun



Category: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Freeform, Raiden - Freeform, Samuel Rodrigues - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwamikun/pseuds/kuwamikun





	The Beginning（16）

※基于MGRR人物的环太平洋AU，CP是Sam×Raiden，有婚后出轨情节，请注意避雷。

=========

【十六】  
开膛手Jack人格的出现让Samuel手足无措，虽说总能给自己惊喜，但是这次的惊吓的感觉更甚。Samuel的思维飞速转动，却无法确定一个合适的方案。  
狂放的人格也让Armstrong议员倍感惊讶，他从来没见过这样的男子，越是被虐待越是兴奋，激得议员自己也越发兴致浓厚。  
“Sam，看来我是明白你对他的执念了，哈哈哈，果然是很有趣的人儿！”议员兴奋地眼睛放光，忍不住又按了按机关启动的按钮。  
Jack依然能感受到钻心的疼痛，可他却因为痛觉笑的更加狂野，加上忍耐的喘息声将议员的注意力全部吸引了过去，但这笑声使得Samuel已经靠近的崩溃的边缘了。  
“跟你说不要再动他了！混蛋！”趁着议员两眼放光的虐待心爱的人之时，Samuel把握时机迅猛的接近了议员，用手中的红刀斩断了他令人厌恶的右手。  
“……什么！？”  
鲜血飞溅在接受酷刑的Jack身上，滴落凌乱缠绕的钢琴线上，更铺满在和室榻榻米的地板上。砍断的手臂连同手中的遥控器一道飞了老远，最后撞在墙壁，在地板上弹了几下。  
“……我说过，不要碰Jack！！”Samuel此时一幅狂怒的模样，议员断臂的伤口切得干净利落，但这根本无法释放出巴西男人心头极端的恨意。  
失血过多的议员瘫倒在地，慌乱的捂着切断的右臂断口，血仍旧源源不断的涌出，害怕绝望的表情在他脸上显露无疑。  
Samuel看到议员不再是威胁，就赶紧砍断了纠缠Jack的钢琴线，失去支撑的Jack如没有操纵线的木偶瘫倒下来，被Samuel稳稳地接住，紧紧地搂在怀里。  
“Jack！你现在怎么样！？”他担心的呼唤着。  
“臭小子……”开膛手Jack嘲讽的笑了笑，声音却有气无力，虽然里人格的他享受着疼痛，但身体的折磨却让他无法保持体力，瘫倒在Samuel的怀里，他看了一眼躺在地上嚎叫的议员，傲慢的说道：  
“现在本大爷没有力气了，替我把那个鬼叫的家伙解决掉。”  
“Jack，如你所愿。”Samuel把Jack轻轻放在榻榻米上，拿着自己的武器蔑视的看着Armstrong议员。  
“本来想留你一条狗命，”他轻蔑地说，“但是你的脏手胆敢碰我的人，折磨我的人，所以我不打算留着你了，给我去死吧。”  
然后他提起刀，把到缓缓举过头顶。  
“Samuel！等一下！！”  
一个声音及时叫住了他，刀在议员的脑袋上方瞬间定住。Samuel回头望去，是Boris匆匆赶来的身影。  
“Samuel，虽然我知道你很想杀了他，但是留着他的话，对于我们都比较有利，Desperado的阴谋也就可以公布给世界了，这样，我们Maverick也不会再被各国政府过分打压。”Boris极力说服着。  
“这……”Samuel想到了一直以来极力达成的目标，一开始的计划，不就是为了将Desperado和Armstrong的阴谋暴露出来吗？他犹豫不决，看了看Jack，希望能从他身上读出是否同意放过议员的信息，但是Jack貌似是因为体力透支昏睡了过去，并没有给与任何回应。  
最后他还是坚守了自己最初的愿望，同意了Boris的请求，他此刻只担心Jack的身体状况。他抱起Jack，查看他的伤势。幸好训练服的材料够坚韧，暴露的肌肤除了一些皮肉割伤，并没有太严重的伤势，然而，Samuel还是心疼的抚着那些勒痕，在雪白的肤色衬托下，即使是一道血口也让人感到触目惊心。  
“多亏了你们和Sunny的支援，我们已经彻底包围了Desperado的基地，这个地方已经被我们接管了，如果有伤势的话，可以优先在这里治疗，医疗班随着直升飞机马上就到。”  
看着这樱花飘落的和室，和怀里Jack的睡颜，Samuel点了点头。  
在Jack昏睡的期间，Sunny终于见到了Samuel，给他了一个热情的抱抱。  
“我就知道你回来接我，Samuel~”  
“小丫头，我可是守信用的。”  
“而且你也带了喜欢的人来见我，我好开心哦！”  
“啊……？”Samuel完全摸不著头脑，“你说哪个？”  
“当然是Jack啊！”Sunny皱了皱眉，“他可是亲口向我承认的哦！”  
Samuel欢喜地笑了起来，没想到Jack居然向一个小姑娘承认这件事，心中的感情如同小石点水一般，涟漪起了波纹。  
为了让Jack更好的养伤，Samuel将这里其他和室好好整理了一下，并请求Boris答应让他照顾Jack，不让其他人打扰。而Boris也很识相的答应了。

夜半，Samuel在查看昏睡之人的伤势后，半开着和室的拉门，看着外面飘零的樱花瓣发呆。之前他返回自己原先在此的住处，找到了自己的藏蓝和白色竖条纹的日式庭院的浴衣，也体贴的给原本脏兮兮的伤员换上了相同的款式。巴日混血的他对于樱花有很强的好感，自小家中也有这样漂亮的樱花树，在树下练习刀法也是他儿时的必修课。每当有心结之时，他在坐在这树下，寻求大自然的安静与安慰。  
“嗯……唔……”  
他突然听见呻吟声，回过头，发现原本昏睡的Jack在他走神的时候慢慢的坐了起来。  
“Jack？你现在感觉怎么样？”Samuel见状连忙问道。  
Jack没有回答他，而是眯着眼睛打量着Samuel，眼神中闪着异样的光。  
“……Jack？”Samuel觉得他有些不对劲，就疑惑的走近他。男子眼神中闪着几丝妖魅，嘴角微露着笑意。Samuel有些察觉到了什么时，但却被Jack突然一个翻身扑倒在地。  
“嘿……你这个家伙到底有什么魅力？怎么会让那只未熟的黄鸡这么心心念念的？”Jack突然发问，调皮又妖艳非常，但一看他的表情就能领悟到，在这幅身体里的，不是本来的Jack，而是他的第二人格。  
那人格并没有消失，他在昏睡的Jack体内仍然存在。  
“Jack the Ripper……怎么会？”Samuel惊讶，并没有意料到这点，而“Jack”的提问也让自己疑惑不已。  
“臭小子，快回答本大爷，你为什么有能力让他对你如此迷恋啊？那小子在脑海里跟我纠缠，叫我不要伤害你，”他在Samuel的耳边低声质问着，“本大爷很好奇，这幅身体到底有多么依恋你？”  
在Samuel不知所措的情况下，眼前的男子居然突然主动吻上了他的唇，并且伸出舌头在他的口腔里搅弄滑动。  
Samuel惊讶得不知如何是好，虽然Jack也主动吻过他，但是这般引诱的深吻还是第一次。开膛手一面用力地吻着，一面慢慢地扯弄自己胸前遮挡的布料。雪白的胸肌裸露了出来，伴随着诱人肌肤的，还有一些细长的伤口。上半身暴露着的这般景象，诱惑甜蜜的亲吻陷阱，极大地挑拨着Samuel的情欲。  
“Jack……”Samuel的大脑被眼前的人儿吻得慢慢忘记了思考，他的呼吸越来越重，内心的渴望一点一点被眼前的性感的景象引诱出来，让他放弃了因为对方伤势而矜持的情感，开始狂乱的在他身体上反复抚摸着。  
“啊……哈……”手指拂过伤口的痛觉和身体产生的酥麻欲望交错相融，让开膛手忍不住欢愉的呻吟。和隐忍着的Jack不同，开膛手人格的他更明显的表达着自己的欲望，毫不避讳的释放着情愫。如此不同的感觉使得Samuel越来越兴奋，他没有想到这样人格的Jack居然会如此迎合自己的爱抚，魅惑让他胆子越来越大，忍耐不住开膛手缓慢的脱衣挑逗，干脆褪去了他身上所有的衣物，双手从抚摸上身开始向着全身肌肤滑动。  
开膛手Jack伏在Samuel的身上，撅翘起自己的臀部并扒开了他胸前的衣物，且用手感受起Samuel壮实的胸肌，Samuel之前受的伤仍有痕迹，于是“Jack”在胸前用指尖沿着伤口的走向画着一个个的小圆圈，他笑得勾人心扉，像小恶魔一般引导着Samuel堕入欲望的深渊。  
Samuel的心智彻底混乱，立刻疯狂的回吻着那只小恶魔，像要把他口腔里的汁液全部掠夺一般吸取着。同时，他的坚实有力的手抓揉着开膛手的臀丘，这举动使得Jack的身体开始有意识的扭动。  
“哈……这淫荡的身体还真是听你的话啊。”开膛手的身上开始显露绯红，与身上鲜红的伤口一起看上去妩媚非常，让人有种更加想弄疼他的冲动。被巴西男子指头的力度刺激着，“Jack”更肆无忌怛的用大胆的行动勾引着眼前被情欲迷乱双眼的男人，他骑坐在Samuel的身上，性感且放浪的扭动着腰，摩擦着Samuel火热的欲望。  
看着如此美味诱惑的“Jack”，Samuel的昂扬迅速被摩擦的硬起来，滚烫的温度和硬度的触感传递给了对方，让开膛手更愉悦的用下体感受着那份奔腾不息的情欲，自己的分身也越发挺立。  
“这幅身体已经很想要了呢……哼哼哼，”淡金发的男子带着魅惑的喘息声笑了起来，“这样的Jack，你喜欢吗？”  
本来沉迷于亲吻抚摸的Samuel听到这句话突然停下了手，他望着发问的男子愣了愣，然后像想起什么似的握住他的手臂，让他停止了勾人魂魄的动作。  
“嗯？怎么？不想要吗？不想这么继续弄疼我吗？”“Jack”仰着头，不满的质问。  
“我……”Samuel强忍着心中翻涌不已的激情，想着不久前因为爱而陷入罪恶感的Jack，想着他纠缠在妻子与自己之间的痛苦，努力地压着自己不去只当一个用下半身思考的野兽。  
“如果这不是Jack本意的话……抱歉，我还是不能继续下去。”  
“……嗯？”  
“如果在他不知情的情况下就碰了他，弄疼他，他一定不会原谅我吧……”  
“哼，”开膛手不屑的笑起来，“我跟他可是一体的，难道我的允许也让你不能继续吗？”  
“抱歉，不光想得到你的允许，也想得到另一个Jack的允许啊。”  
开膛手盯着Samuel认真的表情，突然哈哈大笑，他慢慢探进身，带着调皮的神情，把嘴唇靠近Samuel的耳朵，轻轻的吹了口气，用诱惑的声线说道——  
“哼哼……原来如此，那么，我把他还给你吧？”  
“啊？”  
还未反应过来什么情况，Samuel感受到Jack突然瘫倒在自己身上，轻微的气息喷在自己的肩膀，约莫半分钟后，他看到Jack的身体慢慢地动了起来。  
“Jack……？还是开膛手？”Samuel不确定的问道。Jack眼中蔓延着雾气，疑惑的看了看四周的环境，又看了看自己，突然睁大了眼睛。  
“怎、怎么回事！Sam！？我怎么？？”  
自己全身赤裸的骑坐在Samuel的分身上，臀部厥翘着的姿势让小穴的位置正好被那根巨大的分身抵着。Samuel下半身的衣物虽然未全部褪去，却还是让Jack羞得无地自容。  
“你……我……干了什么！？”  
“你的第二人格出来勾引我，我差点就把持不住了呢……抱歉啦。”Samuel见到他这般惊恐觉得好笑，随即又牵起了他的手——  
“如果你不愿意的话，我可以就此罢手，同时，跟你好好的道歉。”  
“……”  
“Jack，我爱你，但是我也想尊重你的意思，我不想因为你的第二人格的玩笑而趁虚而入啊。”  
害羞的不知所措的Jack本想起身逃走，但就在他挪动臀部的时候，下体擦到了Samuel的昂扬，一阵酥麻的感觉瞬时连通道了全身。  
“嗯……啊……”Jack毫无自觉的发出了小小的呻吟，这让本来极力克制的Samuel被突破了坚韧的防线，他一把紧紧拥住了Jack的身体，情感如同洪水般决堤——  
“Jack，我爱你，我爱你。”  
“疼疼疼，好疼！别那么紧的抱着我……”  
“我可以吗？Jack？我可以吗？”Samuel请求着，Jack从没看到他这样渴望的眼神，虽然身上的伤被这个男子弄得又疼又痒，但是因为这几个动作，下身的摩擦让Jack更加无法忍耐了，一时间，前几天压抑的感情被激发了出来，他再也不想过多的思考，在Samuel的怀中大声回应道——  
“那个……可以……可以！我答应你！”  
巴西男人听罢后，仿佛下了决心般就这么把Jack按倒在了榻榻米上。  
“啊……Sam？”  
“既然你答应了，我就开始享用你咯，不要后悔。”  
“弄疼我吧，Sam。”

两人的衣物全数褪下纠缠在一起，和室外的樱花瓣通过拉门飘进来，在地上点缀着，和两幅线条好看的肉体一道形成香艳无比的美景。  
左手十指交错，像正式的仪式。Samuel伏在Jack的身上，细品着雪白的肌肤，舌尖在伤口上慢慢舔舐，空闲的手指则不怀好意的包裹着对方的分身，轻轻地摩擦。  
“嗯啊……”与之前两次做爱不同，Jack仿佛抛弃了一切矜持与羞辱，充分的享受这场性事。Samuel满意极了，见识到了“Jack”勾引人的魅样，又看到他如此释放自己，Samuel开始在Jack的颈部不断啃咬着，又吮吸着他的锁骨，在肌肤上留下粉红色的痕迹。  
“Jack，我真想把你这么一直品尝下去，全身都留下我的印记。”巴西男人拖着情色的语气说着。  
“你这家伙……这种肉麻兮兮的话给我差不多一点！”  
“哈哈哈哈，我就知道你是这种反应。”Samuel爽朗的笑着，同时仍不忘记调笑道，“你看看你下面，湿漉漉的，是不是嫌我拖得时间太久了呀？”  
Jack羞红了脸，同时对方还不怀好意的把粘上汁液的手指展示给他看，他羞愤至极，干脆猛地推开Samuel，与之前开膛手采用的姿势一样，翻身骑坐在了他的身上。  
果然是一个身体，采用如此相同的战术。但和开膛手人格不同的是，此刻的Jack并不是妖娆抚媚的笑着，而是充满觉悟的表情，紧紧地盯着Samuel的脸。  
“哈，来呀？你不是想进入我吗？”  
“你今天一直很主动呢，Jack，这样我可是不会停下来的哦？”  
“少得意了，那我今天就来榨干你吧。”  
虽然赌气说出了自信的话，但是面对那根巨大的昂扬时，Jack还是感到心虚。之前的性事，Samuel还体贴的帮自己做了内部扩张，可今天，他才不会恳求对方这样做。就这么一点一点的，把那根粗壮的硬物塞进了自己紧窄的甬道，伴随着异物一点一点进入，他忍不住发出勾人的哼声。  
待整根没了进去，Jack开始主动地扭起腰肢，让硬物在自己身体里伴随着扭动的节奏摩擦着内壁。  
“嗯……嗯……”Jack欢愉的呻吟飘进Samuel的耳朵，他上下晃动着身体，让自己主动迎合那巨物的抽插。不一会儿，内部摩擦的快感开始蔓延全身，Jack后仰着脑袋，大口的喘气，汗液随着脖颈流淌下来，与身上的伤口融合，让他一面享受愉悦，一面感受刺痛，这种结合的快感让Jack的大脑几乎空白。  
Samuel感到自己置身天堂。心爱之人的摩擦使得自己的分身又胀大了几分，欲望在那里集中起来，不能自拔。他伸出手，扶住Jack腰线的部位，协助他做着上下晃动的动作。  
抽插韵律越来越快，双方的情感都开始喷发涌出，Samuel终于忍不住射在Jack的体内。温热的液体浇的Jack打了个激灵，自己的浊白也喷射了出来，洒落在Samuel的胸前。  
“哇~”Samuel赞叹道，“你这是压抑自己多久了，看看这么多的液体~”  
“你给我闭嘴……！”他调节着自己的气息，过度的运动让Jack消耗了很多体力，加上之前受了的伤，现在他基本上已经精疲力尽了。  
Jack慢慢站起，让Samuel半软的分身从自己体内退出，甬道里的液体就这么从入口处流下，滴落在身下的衣物和榻榻米上，与偶然飘落于此的花瓣儿混在一起，宛如一副让人浮想联遍的美景。  
看到这般景致，Samuel半软的分身突然就感觉恢复了力量，他拉住预备离开自己的Jack的脚踝，这般用力使得Jack站立不稳，趴倒在了地板上。  
“Sam……你干什么？”他抱怨道，回头看了一眼事件的始作俑者，却不小心瞅到那根再度高昂起来的东西，倒吸了一口气。  
“我的天，又来？”  
“我说过，要一直品尝你。”Samuel意乱情迷的说，拉住他的脚踝拖拽到自己的身前，打开他的双腿，让Jack的分身和小穴再次暴露在空气中。  
“这样的姿势，你可以看到我是怎么进入你的哦……”Samuel坏坏的笑着，把自己又胀大的硬物，对着还残留不少液体的穴口，顶了进去。  
“你个混蛋……！”Jack大叫着，感受到胀大的异物又一次充满了自己紧致的甬道，Samuel作为主动的回合，抽插冲撞的速度比自己刚才更加快速，肉体相互撞击产生的啪啪声，充斥在这间宽阔的和室里。  
“Jack……JACK！”  
Samuel居然又把速度提升了一个档次，并且每次都把整根东西退出后再全部没进去，快感比刚才强烈的更多。Jack的呻吟声已经完全冲破他理性的防线，勾的Samuel无法停止自己的节奏，让他将自己的全部力量，全部情感，都献给了这场激烈的性爱。

“明天我没法站着回到Maverick都是你的错。”  
“没关系，抱你回去就是咯~”  
“你好恶心！”Jack嫌弃道，“不准在大家面前抱我！”  
“是是是，那我背你回去怎么样？”  
“你给我滚！”  
Samuel哈哈哈哈的笑着，让Jack将脑袋靠在自己的胸前。  
“Desperado也完蛋了，明天，又会有什么等着我们啊？”  
“万事走到尽头都会尽人意。（注1）这种事情，到时候再说吧！”

【TBC】

注1：巴西谚语，“事到尽头，总会尽如人意，如果还不尽如人意，是没到尽头”。


End file.
